Unicorns Can Fly
by RizkyKey
Summary: KRAY!/Semua tahu TaoRis. Semua juga mengenali keromantisan couple itu,baik di dalam kamera maupun di luar kamera. Tapi segalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Lay. Ya,dia jatuh cinta akan sang Dduizhang Kris. Sayangnya,Kris sudah jatuh cinta ke maknae Exo-M dan sang maknae sendiri sama sekali tak mengetahuinya./KRAY,TaoRis and other XD RnR please. Chapter 1 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Title : Unicorns Can Fly**

**Rate : T alias Terserah #plaak**

**Genre : Friendship,Angst,Drama and Romance**

**Cast : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa Cameo :D**

**Sumarry : Semua tahu TaoRis. Semua juga mengenali keromantisan **_**couple **_**itu,baik di dalam kamera maupun di luar kamera. Tapi segalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Lay. Ya,dia jatuh cinta akan sang **_**Dduizhang **_**Kris. Sayangnya,Kris sudah jatuh cinta ke **_**maknae **_**Exo-M dan sang **_**maknae **_**sendiri sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.**

**Pair : KRAY,TaoRis**

**.**

**.**

**Unicorns Can Fly©**

**.**

**.**

**Rizky Key**

**.**

**.**

**KRAY (Kris x Lay)**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like this pair,just click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau tahu,yang namanya cinta memang buta.**_

_** Cinta tak mengenal gender. Cinta juga tidak mengenal fisik. Kadang cinta tak mengenal keadaan. Cinta itu bebas.**_

_** Dan kurasa,cinta memang terlalu buta.**_

_** Bayangkan,aku menyukai pria itu. Pria yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Pria yang bijaksana. Pria bisa melelehkan hati wanita manapun. Dan aku rasa aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya.**_

_** Sakit,cinta juga mampu membuat seseorang terluka.**_

_** Aku berusaha bertahan. Dia memang tidak melukaiku. Tapi keadaan yang melukaiku. Terasa menusuk. Bahkan aku tak tahu berapa tetes air mata yang telah jatuh setiap malam. Aku menangisi keadaan,bukan dirinya.**_

_** Aku cengeng,mungkin. Kecengenganku tersembunyi di balik wajah fungky ku. Aku berusaha tegar. Aku berusaha melupakan cintaku padanya. Tapi rasanya makin sakit.**_

_** Atau mungkin aku keluar dari Exo saja ya?Membiarkan aku tenang di Hunan bersama keluargaku,menjadi Exotics yang normal dan melupakan bahwa seorang Zhang Yi Xing pernah berada di sana,tertawa riang.**_

_** Jangan buat aku menangis lagi. Hueeee ;(**_

_** Mungkin sifat manja Tao tidak cocok dipakai untukku. Mengingat aku adalah calon leader dulunya. Tapi,normal saja kan kalau manusia menangis. Eh,aku bukan Unicorn seperti power badge ku. Itu kan hanya simbol.**_

_** Aku sangat senang bisa berada di Exo dan SM Ent. Tapi kurasa,aku bisa berkonsultasi dengan Joon Myeon hyung. Dia sangat-sangat dapat dipercaya. Aku menyayanginya 333**_

_** Kadang kupikir,Joon Myeon hyung adalah salah satu alasan dari beberapa alasanku untuk tidak meninggalkan Exo. Yah,dia itu baik. Leader yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus tampan. Awww… Tapi kerenan orang yang aku taksir.**_

_** Oh,jangan membicarakannya. Hatiku akan terasa pedih lagi. Mungkin sedetik kemudian aku merobek buku ini dan menangis meraung,tak memedulikan Jongdae yang bingung kenapa aku menangis. Jongdae sangat perhatian padaku. Tipe uke idaman. Sayangnya,dia sudah jadian dengan Minseok hyung dan dia jadi seme. Aku kadang bingung,mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai sikap uke yang dahsyat bukan?**_

_** Tao. Aku merasa bagai pengkhianat kalau sudah berbicara dengannya. Aku tahu Tao sangat menyayangiku. Dia sangat senang berada denganku. Dia imut dan menggemaskan bagai panda. Dia juga sangat manja plus polos. Tipe anak yang baik-baik,tidak jahil maupun pervert seperti SeKai. Eoh,mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Kai dengan Kyungsoo,dan sadarlah,Kai sangat pervert saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo .**_

_** Aku mencintainya.**_

_** Kau tahu siapa yang kucintai?**_

_** Ya,Wu Yi Fan.**_

* * *

**With Love**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**End for Prologue**

* * *

**Note : **Aww...KRAY pertama *bow \m/*

Gak tahu kenapa Key lagi suka banget sama KRAY gara-gara ngeliat foto mereka di Dangdeigetan Magazine sama di Men's Health. Di situ Kris selalu megang-megang bahu Lay dan selalu di sebelah Lay. To tweet...

Tapi tetep,TaoRis di hati #plaaak.

Sudah Key bilang,Key suka _crack pair_. Key enggak tahu di akhir cerita ini KRAY jadian atau enggak,biarkanlah waktu yang menentukan #eaaa.

Karena Key TaoRis shipper stadium akut yang paling akut,bahkan di pair KRAY Key masih memasukan TaoRis di sana TT_TT . Setidaknya,variasi. Soalnya belum ada fic KRAY! *jejeritan di bahu Tao* #plaak

Ini benar-benar baru Prolog lho,masih ada lanjutannya. Soalnya ini proyek Key juga. proyek Key tuh numpuk,tapi lanjutannya mampet #plaak

Oke deh,siapa yang gak suka KRAY di harap jangan nge-flame atau ngajak ribut. Key gak mau ribut. Ntar kayak lagunya MBLAQ lagi yang It's War *readers: Apa nyambungnya? -_-* Maklumlah,Key adalah A+ meski belum A++ maupun A+++ *readers: Author ribet!*

Hahaha...Akhir kata...Seperti biasa

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Unicorns Can Fly**

**Rate : T alias Terserah #plaak**

**Genre : Friendship,Angst,Drama and Romance**

**Cast : Semua anak Exo dan beberapa Cameo :D**

**Sumarry : Semua tahu TaoRis. Semua juga mengenali keromantisan **_**couple **_**itu,baik di dalam kamera maupun di luar kamera. Tapi segalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Lay. Ya,dia jatuh cinta akan sang **_**Dduizhang **_**Kris. Sayangnya,Kris sudah jatuh cinta ke **_**maknae **_**Exo-M dan sang **_**maknae **_**sendiri sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.**

**Pair : KRAY,TaoRis**

**.**

**.**

**Unicorns Can Fly©**

**.**

**.**

**Rizky Key**

**.**

**.**

**KRAY (Kris x Lay)**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like this pair,just click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

** Y**ixing mengucek matanya ketika mendapatkan Jongdae tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Ayo ge!Bangun!"teriak Jongdae keras dengan suaranya yang melengking merdu. Yixing mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menyelimutkan selimut ke tubuhnya.

"Gak mau!Masih ngantuk!"balas Yixing sama kerasnya sebelum bergumam keras. Terdengar dengusan dari Jongdae.

"KYA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"pekik Yixing ketika menemukan Jongdae langsung menarik kakinya. Tak khayal lagi dia segera mendarat dengan tidak mulus di lantai kamarnya yang masih terasa bagai es bagi Yixing.

"Gege tak segera bangun juga! _Dduizang _sudah meneriaki gege dari dapur!"seru Jongdae. Mata Yixing segera membulat.

Apa?! _Dduizang_?!

Otak Yixing segera menimbulkan sebuah reaksi sendiri. _Dduizang_. Ya,dia tahu. Kris maksudnya. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap,membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Kau kenapa?!"tanya Jongdae bingung. Dia menampar pelan pipi Yixing. Yixing kembali mengerjap,tapi kini sadar.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa. Sekarang hari apa?!"tanya Yixing sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia segera melipat selimutnya dan membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan.

Jongdae melipat tangannya di dada. "Dasar pelupa,"decak Jongdae pelan. Yixing tak menanggapinya. "Sekarang hari Senin. _Free job _sampai minggu depan. Untuk pemotretan Dangdeigetan Magazine."

Yixing memuji dalam hati ingatan Jongdae. _Dongsaeng_-nya itu benar-benar mengetahui _schedule _Exo-M. Seperti Manager kedua Exo-M. Kadang hal itu dibutuhkan bagi Yixing yang pelupa.

"Dangdeigetan Magazine?!Oh,aku ingat sekarang. _Free job_?! Jadi aku bisa tidur tanpa gangguan."Mata Yixing mencerah. Jongdae mendengus.

"Tukang tidur!"Jongdae menatap Yixing yang masih nyengir lebar setelah tempat tidurnya berhasil dia tata. Yixing mencengkram bahu Jongdae dan segera mengajaknya keluar kamar.

* * *

** "K**ita sarapan apa gege?!"tanya sang maknae,Tao,dengan semangat. Chen tersenyum.

"Hanya _soup cream_,"jawab Chen sambil duduk di depan meja makan,di samping Tao. "Luhan ge akan segera membawanya ke sini."

"Kenapa harus Luhan?!"tanya Xiu Min sambil menutup laptopnya. Dia menyerngit heran ke Chen. "Setidaknya kau bisa membawanya sendiri."

Chen mendengus. "Biar dia coba sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apa Luhan ge bisa bersikap layaknya uke _normal_."

Lay terkikik. Xiu Min malah makin menyerngitkan keningnya,membuat Chen mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskannya."Chen menjentikan jarinya di depan batang hidung Xiu Min. Xiu Min mengerjap imut,dan habis itu tersenyum.

"Ahaha….Kau menggemaskan _chagi_,"Xiu Min menjawil hidung Chen.

"Hai semua!"Sapa seorang pria tinggi berambut _blonde_. Semua menoleh dan segera tersenyum.

"Hai _dduizang_!"balas semua serempak. Kris tersenyum sambil meletakan sebuah Koran ke meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Tao yang asyik memainkan boneka pandanya.

"Hai _Baby Panda_,kau menyukai boneka pemberian fans itu ya?!"Kris menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat boneka panda yang sedang dimainkan Tao itu. Tao mengadah lalu tersenyum polos.

"Tentu saja. Pandanya lucu sekali! Lihat deh _ge_,matanya ada lingkaran hitam dan membuatnya makin terlihat manis."Tao menunjuk mata boneka pandanya. Kris hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Tao.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada mata yang lebih manis dari pada mata panda lho Tao,"Kris mengacungkan telunjuknya,membuat Tao penasaran. Kris tersenyum. "…Yaitu matamu."

_Blushh…. _Pipi Tao langsung merona. Perlahan,Tao hanya bergumam-gumam kecil sambil terus memainkan bonekanya dengan pipi merona merah. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan polos. Xiu Min yang melihatnya langsung bergumam '_so sweet'_.

Lain lagi dengan Lay. Tangannya terasa bergetar. Untuk menutupinya,dia segera menyambar gelas yang berisi air minum di atas meja dan menegaknya dalam tiga kali tegakan. Matanya sedikit bergetar menatap Kris yang masih setia menatap Tao yang terus meainkan boneka pandanya.

Pipi Lay memanas. Matanya terasa berair dan napasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan rasanya dia ingin menggebrak meja sekuat-kuatnya. Kris. Chen yang menyadari gelagat anehnya menoleh pada Lay dan menyerngit bingung.

"Kenapa _ge_?!"tanya Chen sambil menepuk bahu Lay. Lay hanya menggeleng.

"SARAPAN SIAP!"terdengar suara indah Luhan dari dalam dapur. Semua menoleh dan mendapati Luhan membawa semangkuk besar _Soup Cream _dengan asap mengepul.

"Maaf lama. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa panasnya masih terjaga."Luhan menaruh mangkuk itu di tengah meja makan. Dia menggosok-gosokan lengannya. "Nah,hangatnya masih terasa kan?!"

"Aku belum mencobanya,Luhan _ge_. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu rasanya?"Tao menatap Luhan polos. Luhan segera mencubit pipi Tao. Tao meringis.

"Kau polos sekali sih?! Kan tinggal dilihat dari kabut panasnya. Tuh lihat,masih banyak kan?!"Luhan menunjuk mangkuk itu. Tao mengerjap-ngerjap lucu lalu segera mengangguk.

Tao meletakan boneka pandanya dan segera mengambil jatah _Soup Cream_-nya.

"Ah Tao,kau tak perlu mengambil jatahmu. Aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu,"Kris mengedikan kepalanya ke sebuah mangkuk yang sudah mengepul-ngepul asapnya. Wajah Tao mencerah.

Lay yang dari tadi berusaha mengacuhkan hal itu tak sadar menggenggam kuat sendoknya. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia cemburu.

Luhan akhirnya menakar porsi semua member setelah menjitak kepala Kris dengan sendok sup karena mengetahui porsi Tao sangat sedikit. Luhan tahu,porsi makan Tao dua kali lipat dari member lainnya.

Semua member makan dengan khidmat. Sekali-kali Kris mencuri pandang ke Tao yang makan dengan sangat bar-bar. Chen hanya geleng-geleng mengetahuinya.

"Eh Tao,"panggil Kris saat Tao berusaha menyuap supnya. Tao menghentikan laju sendok supnya yang tengah menuju mulutnya. Dia menaruh sendoknya di mangkuknya lalu menoleh menatap Kris.

"Kenapa ge?!"tanya Tao bingung. Kris tersenyum sambil mengambil selembar sapu tangan dari kantong bajunya.

_Sreet…_Kris mengusap bibir Tao pelan dengan sapu tangannya. Tao terdiam,hanya terdiam. Dia bagai patung. Sementara Xiu Min dan Chen cengo. Dasar manusia polos. Luhan terkikik geli sambil meraba-raba kantong celananya,berusaha mencari _iPhone_-nya mungkin.

Sementara Lay menundukan wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia berusaha tak peduli dengan terus memakan supnya sambil memasang cengiran jahil palsu. Tapi supnya terasa hambar di lidahnya dan cengirannya malah membuat matanya semakin panas. Dia memilih segera melahap supnya dengan sekal tegukan dengan cara luar biasa bar-bar.

"_Uhuk…_,"kini Lay malah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak supnya. Langsung semua menoleh kepadanya. Xiu Min buru-buru menyodorkan Lay segelas air putih. Lay segera menenggaknya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali sih Yixing gege."omel Chen sambil menyentil Lay pelan. Lay menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir _ppabo_.

"Hehehe…Entah kenapa rasanya sup tadi ingin segera kuhabiskan saking laparnya,"Lay memberi tanda _peace _dengan tangannya,membuat semua menghela napas lega.

"Kau sama seperti Tao ya,sama-sama merasa bahwa asupan gizi kalian kurang. Padahal kalian tinggi dan sehat lho."celoteh Xiu Min sambil melemparkan selembar sapu tangan ke Lay. Lay menangkapnya dan segera nyengir ke Xiu Min.

"Trims hyung."Lay mengusap bibirnya dan segera bangkit sambil membawa mangkuknya. "Aku cuci mangkukku dulu ya!"

Dan sebelum Lay pergi,dia masih sempat mencuri pandang ke TaoRis. Dia melihat Kris mulai menyuapi Tao sementara Tao hanya membuka mulutnya dengan sangat polos. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hati Lay kembali terluka.

* * *

_**C**__ressss…._

Bunyi air mengalir terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Yixing menuangkan sabun ke spons dan meremas sponsnya dengan lembut,membuat busa-busa sabun mulai memenuhi tempat cuci piring. Yixing tersenyum miris.

Sebenarnya,alasannya untuk berbaik hati mencuci mangkuknya bukan itu. Dia merasa tidak kuat untuk terus berada di sana dan disodorkan pemandangan TaoRis. Bibir _pink _Yixing membentuk senyuman,senyuman yang terluka. Dia menoleh ke samping dan memastikan pintu dapur tertutup.

Dia membiarkan poninya jatuh ke matanya. Dia terus mengusapkan busa-busa itu ke mangkuknya dengan pikiran terus melayang ke kejadian tadi. Dengan senyum yang sangat menyedihkan.

_Teesss…_

Yixing membiarkan setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Dia tidak mengusapnya. Dan perlahan,sengukan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Suaranya yang sangat _fluff _terisak. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Yixing akhirnya menyelesaikan 'acara' mencuci piringnya dengan tangisan pelan. Dia kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di pojok dapur,menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menangis di sana.

Entah berapa lama Yixing menangis,dia tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tib dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya yang membuatnya terasa disengat listrik.

Perlahan,Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menemukan sesosok pria tinggi berambut _blonde _tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?!"tanya Wufan sambil mendudukan dirinya duduk di samping Yixing. Pipi Yixing merona sebelum dia bergeser makin merapat ke dinding. Wufan tertawa lalu kembali merapatkan dirinya dengan Yixing.

"Kenapa?!"tanya Yixing balik. Wufan melipat tangannya di dada sambil terkekeh.

"Aku _leader_,benar?!"Wufan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing mengangguk. Wufan kembali terkekeh sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku berarti punya hak untuk menyakinkan member lainnya kenapa dia memojok sendiri sambil menangis."

_Sial…,_batin Yixing. Dia menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal. "Tapi bagaimana jika yang kau ingin ketahui adalah urusan pribadiku?!"

Wufan memutar bola matanya menyebalkan. "Exo adalah sebuah keluarga,_right_?!"

Yixing mendengus. "Kadang _dduizhang _juga bisa bersikap sangat keras kepala."Yixing menggigit bibir _pink_-nya.

Wufan mengedikan kepalanya. "Ya sudah jika kau tak mau cerita. Kau tampak menderita _homesick_,kau tahu?!"Wufan mencibir singkat. Yixing menghembuskan napasnya.

Mata _caramel chocolate _Yixing menatap datar Wufan. "Bagaimana jika masalah yang kuderita bukan karena _homesick_?! Kau terlalu kerasan dengan Tao,kau tak bisa berpikir lebih luas dan memahami pola pikir setiap membernya."

"Enak saja!"tandas Wufan cepat. "Aku bisa! Aku tahu Jongdae sebenarnya seperti apa. Luhan ge seperti apa. Min Seok hyung seperti apa. Aku juga tahu Tao seperti apa. Hanya kau yang terlalu keras kepala dan susah untuk terbuka!"

Senyum kecil tercetak di bibir Yixing. "Aku bukan kau dan kau bukan aku. Itulah yang harus _dduizhang _ketahui. Tak selamanya aku sama. Tak selamanya aku bisa terbuka. Sama seperti member-member lain. Tak selamanya Tao polos. Tak selamanya Jongdae bisa memasak. Tak selamanya Luhan gege tak bisa menghidangkan makanan tanpa gosong. Tak selamanya Min Seok hyung menjadi kekanakan. Semuanya ada waktunya _dduizhang_. Dengan pikiran dangkalmu,kau tak akan bisa terus-terusan mau ikut campur urusan orang."

Wufan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau pemikir yang cerdas,Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum,senyum menghargai. "Terima kasih akan pujianmu,ge. Aku senang bisa menyadarkanmu."

Wufan kini menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Jadi,bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau menangis?!"

Pertamanya Yixing hanya mengangkat alis. Setelah itu,dia tertawa melihat Wufan dengan tampang sangat pasrah melawan permainan kata-katanya.

'_Senang bisa berdua denganmu,ge.'_

* * *

**S**uasana pagi ini cukup dingin. Yixing memejamkan matanya,membiarkan angin pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahnya . Poninya yang kini lepek terhembus angin.

_Sreet…_

Yixing berjengit ketika merasakan sebuah benda menempel di pipinya. Yixing menoleh dan segera tersenyum ketika mendapati Tao tengah terkikik melihatnya berjengit.

"Usilnya kau,"Yixing menyentil pelan dahi Tao. Tao kembali terkikik sambil memegangi boneka pandanya. Dan Yixing segera tahu bahwa Tao tadi yang menempelkan boneka panda itu di pipinya.

"_Du bui qi,_Yixing gege. Aku tadi melihat gege merenung sendirian. Boleh aku menemani gege?!"wajah polos Tao membuat Yixing tak tega. Dia mengedikan kepalanya ke kiri,mengisyaratkan bahwa Tao boleh berdiri di sampingnya. Tao tersenyum senang.

Kini Yixing dan Tao sedang menatap pemandangan kota Beijing yang dingin pagi ini. Yixing menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan helaan napas,Yixing akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah topik yang benar-benar dari dahulu ingin dibicarakannya.

"Eh,Tao."panggil Yixing. Tao menoleh. "Ya,ge?!"tanyanya bingung.

Yixing refleks menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tahu,kau dengan Wufan ge sangat dekat."

Tao terdiam sesaat. "_Dduizhang_?!_Dduizhang _memang baik. Wufan ge lembut. Dia mengerti apa yang dimau Tao. Dia…Gege yang sangat Tao harapkan."

Yixing ikut terdiam. Hatinya kini mulai bergejolak tidak enak,tapi dia memaksakan untuk terus membicarakan hal itu. "Dan…Kau merasakan bahwa _dduizhang _memberikanmu hal yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara adik dan kakak?!"

Perlahan,Tao menggeleng. "_Dduizhang _menyanyangi Tao seperti ibu dan ayah Tao. Tao rasa itu cukup. _Dduizhang _sudah seperti kakak bagi Tao."

'_Polos,'_Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Tapi…Kau pernah mendengarkan bahwa _Dduizhang _sangat perhatian padamu?! Melebihi perhatian pada semua member Exo-M?!"

Mata Tao mengerjap. "Kalau itu,Tao merasakannya. Kadang Tao membutuhkan hal seperti itu. Tao tahu itu sangat egois. Tapi…_gege _tahu sendiri kan?!"

Yixing tersenyum. Tao segera menoleh kepadanya dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku menyayangi _gege_."

Tangan Yixing terjulur untuk mengusuk rambut hitam Tao. "Aku juga menyayangimu Tao. Kau _dongsaeng_ yang menggemaskan."

_'Tao terlalu polos untuk masalah percintaan.'_

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Note : **Mian Key lama banget update!

Key sebenarnya pengen buat lebih banyak dan lebih panjang,tapi sayang,ide mampet di selokan jadi begini deh :D . Amburadul-kah?!

Di sini,jika _scene _di sini saat Key menuliskan dengan nama asli,bukan nama panggung (cont: kayak "..."Yixing mengangkat alis. Nah kan ada tuh pas lagi sarapan Key bilangnya "..."Lay). Itu berarti kalau Key pakai nama asli member Exo,itu scene yang cuma ada 2 manusia yang melakukan dialog. Cuma lihat deh scene pas Lay nangis,di situ Lay Key bilang 'Yixing' kan?! Terus ada si Kris dateng,dan udah deh,terjadi dialog 2 orang. Kris Key bilang Wu Fan.

Atau kalau ribet ngertinya,kalau pakai nama asli itu berarti dari sudut pandang Lay atau memang terfokus pada si suami Key #plaak -ralat,si Lay. Kalau pas di ruang makan kan gak cuma terfokus ke Lay aja...

Sekarang readers ngerti?! Jangan nanya-nanya lagi ya di review #Authorrese *dibunuh Readers* .

Hahaha...Key cuma mau bilang makasih banyak buat : **Kyuaniee fiee , Jisaid , Evil Thieves , Henry Park , Mayuka57 , AIrzanti , Noella Marsha , BabySuDo , okkyoktavia25 , Kray shipper , haecha lee , bininya kris , sari2min **

Thanks for your review!


End file.
